


【哈利波特AU】走向你的路上

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620





	【哈利波特AU】走向你的路上

“全圆佑，大混蛋。”

“你说哪里混蛋？”

今年是权顺荣在霍格沃茨任飞行课老师的第五年，他相当享受这份工作。尽管下决心辞掉温布恩黄蜂队的找球手职位时，他和全圆佑吵了又吵，还差点拔出魔杖决斗，全圆佑还是尊重了他本人的决定。权顺荣列举出的辞职原因有伤病不断、没时间回家和压力太大等种种，但是他们两个都清楚，真正的原因是他放心不下全圆佑。

尽管全圆佑年轻时深恶痛绝地表示不想走父母的老路，可他最后还是成为了傲罗，现在已经是傲罗办公室的头儿了。理由是权顺荣太笨了，不敢放他一个人在对角巷，否则很有可能被一只巧克力蛙拐骗，这时候就需要一个他这样聪明强大的人来把邪恶的黑巫师都赶走。权顺荣表示这完全是胡扯。他自诩做了十几年的运动员，比全圆佑健壮机灵百倍都不止呢。

总之他们两个还是那样时常斗嘴，但是感情日久弥坚，羡煞旁人。

今天权顺荣一推公寓门就看见全圆佑的黑色长大衣挂在门口的衣架上，顿时喜笑颜开。傲罗从业者睡眠和饮食都不规律，在全圆佑升任之后权顺荣甚至难得见他一面。权顺荣惊讶地发现全圆佑居然做了牛排而且卖相不错，还开了一瓶红酒。梅林的甘草魔杖啊，今天是什么好日子？

饭桌上权顺荣叽叽喳喳地讲起他今天发现了一个很有追求手天赋的小女孩，又谈起最近进行的比赛里孩子们的精彩表现。权顺荣一说学生就滔滔不绝两眼发光，全圆佑虽然对魁地奇没什么兴趣，但是还是很乐意欣赏权顺荣神采奕奕的模样。

“你很喜欢小孩子。”全圆佑没使用问句。

“当然了。”权顺荣喜气洋洋，“多可爱。”

“你想要吗？”

“……”权顺荣的脸瞬间变得通红。他们之前不是没把这件事提到台面上谈论过，但是总因为两个人都工作太忙无暇照顾而无限期搁置了。

“真可爱。”全圆佑碰碰煮熟了一样的权顺荣圆圆的脸颊，“你今年都29岁了，在某些方面还是和17岁的时候没什么两样。”

“全圆佑，大混蛋。”

“你说哪里混蛋？”全圆佑惬意地点了一根烟，“而且刚才你可不是这么说的。”

权顺荣伸腿踢了他一脚，却因为酸痛而发出哼哼声，“你发什么疯，我明天还上不上班？”

“你上不上我不知道，我反正是要上的。”

“你的下属知道你现在这幅样子吗?”

“你想让他们知道吗？”

权顺荣气鼓鼓地不说话了。他总是斗不过全圆佑。“别抽了别抽了，胃坏了还不够。别让我再听说你一天抽四包烟了。我早晚要被你气得从扫帚上掉下来。”他探出身体试图抢下全圆佑刚拿起来的第二根烟，却被搂进了怀里，顿时没了气势。

“这么担心我？”全圆佑的声音还是那样低低的。

“干嘛做这份工作？”权顺荣把脸埋进全圆佑的胸口叹了口气，“谁知道你什么时候回来，回来的时候是活人还是尸体。黑巫师的阿瓦达索命可不长眼睛。”

“我看你还是担心一下即将发生的事情为好。”

权顺荣擦着汗走进办公室，突然注意到桌面上停着一只猫头鹰。他搜肠刮肚也想不出这是谁的，在他思考的时间里猫头鹰已经不耐烦了，啪啦啦扑扇着翅膀狠狠啄了他的肩膀一口，头也不回地飞走了。

“脾气真坏。”权顺荣嘟哝着，“不用看就知道是魔法部的鸟儿。”

权顺荣拆开信封，却因为手过于颤抖而把它掉在地上。

那张印着圣芒戈纹章的纸上草草写着：

“五楼魔咒伤害课重症17室。”

尹净汉最近持续地低烧，即使他自己就是圣芒戈的治疗师，也搞不清楚原因。他的助手李硕珉、“净汉哥的傻瓜”真心实意地劝他：

“哥就是太累了，休息一段时间一定会好的。哥也很久没见过胜澈哥了吧？”

不提还好，一提起崔胜澈尹净汉就忍不住咬牙切齿起来。

不像权顺荣英年结束职业生涯，崔胜澈在魁地奇这件事上算是一条路走到黑。过去是格兰芬多队长的他现在如愿效力国家队，每天不是在扫帚上训练、比赛就是在前往其他国家的路上。尹净汉尽管表示理解，可是一个月收不到一封信也着实令他恼火不已。

“他从扫帚上掉下来摔死的消息我恐怕也要从《预言家时报》上读到呢。”很少抱怨的尹净汉曾经这样和全圆佑说。

在这一点上尹净汉对全圆佑十分羡慕。他们两个在霍格沃茨时因为崔胜澈和权顺荣认识，交集不多。毕业后尹净汉进入医院，全圆佑成了傲罗，通常是全圆佑出队不久尹净汉那里就开始忙忙碌碌接收伤员。在不那么忙的时候他们也会坐在尹净汉的办公室里喝一点酒、聊上两句。全圆佑曾经嫌弃地提及，权顺荣每到一个地方比赛就用当地鸟儿呼啦啦寄来各种各样的奇怪东西，比如甲虫标本、宝石护身符和袖珍窥镜，当然还有字迹潦草思路混乱的信，一只投寄包裹的热带大鸟还曾经拍碎了全圆佑办公室的玻璃。

“听说顺荣最近辞职了。”尹净汉一边用镊子把全圆佑手臂里的玻璃碎屑挑出来一边悠闲地问。

“是啊。吵了很久他还是这么做了。”全圆佑灌下一口龙舌兰，“也好。他有一阵子腰伤已经严重到弯腰系靴子都疼得流眼泪了。保加利亚的赛场太硬了。”

“麻瓜那边的物理……”尹净汉话说到一半就被全圆佑打断了。

“全都试过了。”全圆佑一提到这个话题就不自觉地暴躁起来，“谁要是能让他好受一点我乐意把我古灵阁的金库给他搬空。就是没有这样的机会。”

尹净汉利落地给绷带打了个结，“总会有办法的。”

“借你吉言。”全圆佑虽然表面恢复了平静，可是显然还没从刚才的情绪里平息下来，抓了一把头发。

崔胜澈轻轻推门进来时，尹净汉正缩在沙发上很不安稳地睡着，魔法部刚刚和黑巫师们在郊区展开了一场恶战，许多傲罗伤得很厉害。尹净汉已经焦头烂额了几十个小时，终于顶不住表示要回去歇一会，否则下一个进重症室的就是他本人了。

刚刚结束了一个赛季，崔胜澈甚至没等球队的船开过来就日夜兼程骑着扫帚跨越大洋回到了伦敦。降落时他过于迟钝地想起，几乎两个月没见，他甚至没从挪威给尹净汉带点礼物回来。

尹净汉张开眼睛的时候崔胜澈正蹲在沙发边看着他，眼皮一垂一垂，马上就要因为抵挡不住困意而沉沉睡去。他已经很久没这样近地端详过崔胜澈的脸了，虽然崔胜澈显然因为匆匆赶来而显得有点灰头土脸，胡茬冒了出来，本来就很深的眼窝更加深陷下去。尹净汉有一千句挖苦的话，但是一句也说不出来。

“别哭了，”崔胜澈拿手背去擦，“你现在在发烧呢。一起去医院看一看吧。”

“我可不去，”尹净汉打了个哈欠，“我才从医院回来，就是让狼人咬我一口我也不想闻那股味了。我猜有个傲罗今天要死在医院里了，我没勇气过去给他收尸。”

权顺荣刚踏进五楼就觉得一阵眩晕，那股血腥气撞得他脑袋疼。他看见李灿手臂吊在胸前一个人坐在长凳上。

“灿呀，怎么这回伤得这么厉害？”

“那群黑巫师在旧仓库集会被我们偶然碰上了。谁能想到他们有四十个之多。要不是圆佑哥……”李灿欲言又止，抬头看了一眼权顺荣急迫的表情，“在最后掩护，我们恐怕没几个人能活着回来。”

“我看是不行了。”一个路过的年轻治疗师说，权顺荣看见他的绿袍上有大片血迹。

“通知家属准备后事吧。”另外一个年长的叹了口气，“太可惜了，今年才29岁就……唉。”

权顺荣再醒过来时发现自己身处病房，尹净汉正支着下巴坐在他旁边发呆。

“醒啦。”尹净汉把一杯灰糊糊的药水塞进他手里，“快把这个喝了。你要是再晕倒了全圆佑非给我一个钻心剜骨不可。”

“圆佑……”

“当然活得好好的。顺便恭喜你一下。”尹净汉饶有兴致地笑了。“不过你也太不走心了。”

“什么？”权顺荣听说全圆佑平安无事长出一口气，然后被那杯药水呛得直咳嗽。

“你要当爸爸了。”

“权顺荣，”全圆佑笑得没心没肺，还挥舞了一下被纱布包得严严实实的脑袋，然后因为疼痛发出嘶嘶声，“我可比自己想象中的厉害多了。”

“胡说。”权顺荣看着全圆佑缠得像个僵尸似的模样，腿一软就趴在他床边嚎啕大哭起来。

“哎，我今天可是徒手干掉了三个黑巫师呢。可惜了我的魔杖啊。”全圆佑探出手臂轻轻摸摸权顺荣的后脑，“不赞美一下你的丈夫吗？”

“赞美？”权顺荣眼睛通红地瞪着他，习惯性地想要下手给他一巴掌却又找不到一处好地方下手，眼泪又啪嗒啪嗒地落下来，“我听到楼道里的治疗师……”他哽咽得说不下去了。

“以为我死了，是吧？”全圆佑一脸好笑，“说你傻得像老鼠，你还真是对得起这句话。”

权顺荣终于停止了哭泣，可怜兮兮地查看起全圆佑的伤口来。

“别看了，没缺少什么零件，”全圆佑这个时候也不忘了调戏对方，“倒是你。我算了一下我积攒的假期，正好够一年了。”

“什么？”权顺荣还是呆呆的。

“我的准头也太好了，如果每个傲罗都像我一样那天下的黑巫师都要进阿兹卡班了。”全圆佑还是在笑，“净汉哥告诉我啦。你想留下他吗？”

“你说什么胡话！”权顺荣腾地一下站起来，“要不然呢？”

“哎，逗逗你罢了。我们要当爸爸啦……真好，我做梦都没想到。”

“民俊呀！快看看谁来了！”权顺荣放下手里的打蛋器，推了推还在沙发上打游戏的全圆佑。“肯定是胜澈哥他们，快去开门。”

“哎呦我们民俊呀，几个月不见又长高啦！”尹净汉一把捞起肉嘟嘟的小孩子，心里想着真不愧是权顺荣的孩子，简直就是一个模子里刻出来的。

那边全圆佑则是接过了崔胜澈怀里的小女儿，小姑娘好像格外喜欢全圆佑，每次来都嚷着要“圆佑哥哥抱”。

“叫叔叔，”崔胜澈板起脸，“说了多少次都不听。”

“别理你爸爸，他那种年纪的才是大叔，我当然是哥哥了。”全圆佑笑得一脸得意，“你顺荣哥哥正给智慧做蛋糕呢，智慧要吃什么味道的呀？”

“草莓！”小姑娘雪白的小手玩着银色的辫梢，小鹿一样湿漉漉的眼睛像极了崔胜澈。

两个孩子围在权顺荣身边叽叽喳喳地捣乱，咯咯笑着朝对方泼洒面粉和黄油。尹净汉饶有兴致地站在一边看着倒也不阻拦。

“哥这次世界杯真的不上场了？”

“每次我一要出门智慧就站在门口哭得快断气了，净汉也在旁边跟着掉眼泪，”崔胜澈摇摇头喝了口黄油啤酒，“不知道的还以为我家举办葬礼了。”

“女儿真好，”全圆佑叹了口气，“民俊根本就不像个四岁的孩子，我不在顺荣也管不住他，我看我家屋顶现在很危险了。”

“要个女儿呗。不过也不省心。”

“我可不忍心。要民俊我甚至都后悔得不得了呢，害得顺荣半条命都没了。”

“全圆佑，接招！”满身面粉的民俊砰一声跳进全圆佑怀里，一边的智慧笑得喘不上气来。

“巨怪都比你干净一点。”全圆佑在民俊的小屁股上象征性地拍了一巴掌，“快洗手去，不然不给你吃蛋糕。”

“你说了不算。”民俊笑嘻嘻地往沙发另一边的崔胜澈怀里爬，“我只听Daddy的话。”

“可是你Daddy只听我的话呀。是不是，Daddy？”

权顺荣又是一个大红脸，假装谁的话也没有听见。

*题目是阿啾nice里面一句歌词，“走向你的路上洒满鲜花”


End file.
